Revanche A La Mode Kisaragi
by Yami Flo
Summary: Se moquer de Yuffie ne mène jamais nulle part ; d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle finira tout de même par régler ses comptes, et gare à ceux qui se trouveront sur son chemin ! Et, à vrai dire, dans certains cas, gare à tout le monde quand même...
1. Un Chocobo Nommé Yuffie

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Humour ; série de one shots, drabbles et vignettes centrés sur Yuffie Kisaragi.

Disclaimer : _Final Fanatasy 7_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ah, sauf Yuffie II le bébé chocobo voleur.

Note : 'Un Chocobo Nommé Yuffie' est une histoire qui me trotte en tête depuis longtemps, mais jamais je n'avais réussi à l'écrire. Et, en attendant que les protagonistes se décident à coopérer, d'autres idées me sont venues. Résultats ? Ben, d'autres histoires qui suivront dans pas trop longtemps… j'espère.

**Un Chocobo Nommé Yuffie**

Cloud observait sa nouvelle acquisition d'un œil critique, évaluant déjà le potentiel de l'animal en tant que chocobo de course au Gold Saucer. Oh, le monde risquait fort bien d'être détruit dans les jours à venir, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se changer les idées à sa façon.

Et s'il avait son mot à dire, jamais Sephiroth ne gagnerait.

-Beau plumage noir, de longues pattes qui, ma foi, m'ont l'air solides… Femelle, peut-être un peu plus petite que la plupart des chocobos nouveau-nés que j'ai déjà vu, dit-il d'un ton clinique.

Le bébé chocobo poussait des petits cris de joie et tentait de regarder partout à la fois, pour le plus grand amusement des différents membres d'Avalanche présents.

Tifa caressait doucement l'encolure de la boule de plumes noires. Yuffie essayait de l'asticoter avec une longue plume claire ramassée dans un autre box, sans trop y parvenir. Apparemment, les câlineries de Tifa étaient plus intéressantes que le jeu de '_attrape ça si tu peux'_.

Couché non loin, le grand fauve rouge répondant au nom de Nanaki pour les non-initiés et de Red XIII pour ses proches amis, eut un sourire plein de crocs. Se redressant de toute sa taille et secouant sa crinière, chassant les brindilles prises dans ses poils, il s'avança tranquillement tout en regardant la boule de plumes d'un œil amusé.

-Je propose, » déclara Red XIII avec le plus grand sérieux, « que nous l'appelions Yuffie II.

Ce qui déclencha un cri indigné et une longue litanie de ce qui semblait être des injures Wutaïennes de la part de Yuffie Ière La Bien Nommée et des rires amusés de la part des quelques membres d'Avalanche présents dans l'écurie à chocobo du Hautvent, à savoir Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Cid et Red XIII.

-Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de Yuffie, Red, » l'apostropha Tifa avec un petit sourire.

-Oh, je ne disais pas ça méchamment. Je me contente de dresser un parallèle entre cet oiseau et notre chère coéquipière _(« On a rien de commun ! »)_ et de constater que nous avons là la Yuffie du monde animal… _(« Je vous dit que je suis pas une piaf ! Dites, vous m'écoutez, quand je parle ? »)_ ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus à l'heure actuelle. _(« Je parle dans le vide, hein ? »)_ D'ailleurs, je peux le prouver, » ajouta le fauve carmin en se levant.

D'un simple mouvement de la queue, Red XIII balaya une petite meule de paille. Le bébé chocobo poussa un 'squeak' de colère en se dressant sur ses petites pattes tout en battant des ailes, prise d'agitation, et Tifa fronça les sourcils.

-Red, qu'est-ce que… ? » Elle s'interrompit et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Cid ricana. Cloud leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Yuffie manqua de se décrocher la mâchoire. Le mignon bébé chocobo se précipita sur les dix pièces de un gil disséminées parmi les brindilles.

Et sur les bouts de papier aluminium glissés ça et là.

Et sur la matéria verte qui venait de rouler hors de la paille, que le petit bout de chocobo tentait maladroitement de dissimuler à leur vue.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Red XIII, qui se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Cette petite peste à tenter de voler l'un des anneaux de ma queue il n'y a pas une heure. Elle m'a donné un bon nombre de coups de bec pendant sa tentative. Je demande la permission de la dévorer, » dit le bel animal en se tournant vers Cloud tout en inclinant la tête respectueusement.

Tifa étouffa un cri de colère et darda vers Cloud un regard menaçant.

-Permission refusée, » répondit Cloud sans manquer un battement, tout en tendant la main pour reprendre sa matéria, non sans prendre au passage un petit coup de bec et en déclenchant une tempête de 'squeee' courroucés.

Hum, elle était au niveau Maître, et c'était l'une de ses plus précieuses. Il l'avait cherché en vain pendant des heures, et pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à fouiller l'écurie.

-Vous savez, » commenta Cloud d'un ton morne, « Je me suis souvent demandé où j'avais pu perdre l'une de mes matérias Foudre. On dirait qu'elle n'était pas perdue pour tout le monde.

-Nous avons affronté la Shinra, les Armes, nous nous apprêtons à battre Sephiroth et ainsi à sauver le monde, et nous sommes détroussés à notre insu par un oisillon. Avouez qu'il y a de quoi rire, » sourit Cid tout en cherchant une cigarette et son briquet dans ses poches.

Red sourit narquoisement.

-Ce qui me rappelle une petite chapardeuse dont je ne citerais pas le nom qui nous a détroussés à notre insu auparavant sans que nous nous soyons douté pendant une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait là de son véritable objectif. Je maintiens donc ma proposition ; nous devrions appeler cette bestiole Yuffie II. Des objections ? » Demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

La main de la Yuffie originale se leva bien haut dans les airs. Cid haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce tout en riant sous cape. Tifa secoua la tête et sortit elle aussi après avoir lancé un simple « ce n'est pas de mon ressort ».

Cloud baissa les yeux vers la jeune chocobo, qui s'en prenait maintenant à ses lacets, cherchant à les dénouer à coups de bec, soit parce qu'elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de vers, soit parce qu'elle voulait l'embêter. Les deux n'étaient peut-être pas tout à fait incompatibles dans l'optique mystérieuse de l'oiselle…

-Adopté, » se contenta-t-il de dire avant de sortir à son tour.

Yuffie Kisaragi, grande ninja extraordinaire, darda un regard incendiaire sur la boule de plumes sombres toutes ébouriffées qui, ayant dû renoncer aux beaux lacets à bout métallique de Cloud, cherchait maintenant tant bien que mal récupérer ses morceaux de papier argenté (la seule chose que les membres d'Avalanche lui ait laissé) les couvaient à présent du regard comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres œufs.

-Tu sais quoi, le moineau ? Je te hais déjà, » dit simplement la princesse de Wutaï.

-Je suis sûr que cela va la traumatiser à vie, » indiqua Red d'un ton moqueur.

Alors, cédant à une réaction enfantine, la princesse ninja lui tira la langue. Et, à ses pieds, à nouveau couché dans la paille, si l'oiseau noir avait pu, il l'aurait imité.

Yuffie secoua la tête de droite à gauche. L'air maussade, elle s'assit dans la paille à la propreté douteuse juste en face de l'oiselle, qui claqua du bec de façon menaçante… ou qui aurait pu être menaçante sur un chocobo adulte. « Franchement, t'aurais pas pu être plus discrète ? Et venir planquer tout ça sous la paille dans ton propre box ? Tu n'as aucun e imagination ou quoi ? » Demanda la princesse en regardant la boule de plume.

Celle-ci cligna de ses grands yeux globuleux et poussa un 'Squee ?' interrogatif. Red XIII sursauta visiblement. Yuffie, l'air de rien, continua son monologue.

-Oui, oui, je sais, tu es jeune, tu es naïve, tu es mignonne et tu te figures que si tu fais les grands yeux de biche, même si on te prend la main dans le sac, personne ne cherchera à te vendre comme esclave à des types à l'air bizarre – ou, dans ton cas, à te passer à la broche. Mais, laisses moi te dire ça, ma comparse à plume, » ajouta-t-elle en se penchant en avant, « Si tu te reposes sur ça, tu vas finir en brochettes de volaille avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé. Enfin, ça fait rien ; tu vas voir ma belle, je vais prendre ton entraînement en main et d'ici quelques temps, plus personne ne viendra te soupçonner. » Finit-elle en tapotant la tête du bébé chocobo, qui gonfla ses plumes de contentement.

Red darda sur la princesse héritière de Wutaï des yeux effarés. « Yuffie, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu comptes encourager cette chose… »

« Cette chose a un nom, » le coupa Yuffie avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. « Elle est maintenant officiellement Yuffie II ou chibi-Yuffie pour moi. Puisqu'elle est nommée après l'extraordinaire personne que je suis, il est de mon devoir de l'élever au mieux afin qu'elle suive mes traces. Et avant que tu ne protestes, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant Red ouvrir la bouche, « Je me contenterais de dire que t'es le seul responsable. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois faire découvrir le vaisseau à ma 'progéniture'.

Le grand fauve, bouche ouverte, ne put qu'assister bêtement à la sortie magistrale de Yuffie, serrant Yuffie II dans ses bras, sortant triomphalement des boxes en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Lentement, il secoua la tête, cherchant à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Quelque chose lui disait que si le monde survivait à l'ultime bataille, les membres d'Avalanche allait vivre des instants très intéressants…

**Fin ?**


	2. Un Dîner Presque Parfait

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Humour ; vignette située dans l'enfance de Yuffie, ou pourquoi certains employés de Shinra cherchent à éviter Wutaï à tous prix.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement, car je ne suis pas la créatrice de _Final Fantasy 7._

Résumé : Quelques années avant le météore. Godo Kisaragi reçoit un employé de la Shinra. Yuffie n'est pas des plus heureuses et le laisse savoir.

**Un Dîner Presque Parfait**

Le dîner avait pourtant bien commencé. L'employé de Shinra dont il avait déjà oublié le nom – ce n'était, après tout, qu'un cadre mineur et non pas un des gros bonnets de la compagnie – n'était pas venu avec une horde de Turks, contrairement à ce que Godo Kisaragi avait craint. Jusque quelques soldats qui devait s'amuser à présent dans le quartier de la lanterne rouge.

Pathétique.

Et enrageant. Ainsi, Wutaï n'était pas assez menaçant pour y envoyer autre chose que ces rebus, même pour une visite officielle ?

Faisant tout de même bonne figure pour la forme, le maître de Wutaï avait rendu les honneurs et fait préparer plusieurs des mets les plus fins et les plus raffinés que pouvait offrir la nation à ses hôtes indésirables.

Sa fille s'était, pour une fois, tenue tranquille. Elle n'avait pas cherché à fuguer, n'avait pas lâché des rats dans las chambres de invités, n'avaient pas fouillé subrepticement leur poches, ni tirer la langue à leurs visiteurs.

Les choses s'annonçaient plutôt bien, donc.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que, la première bouchée à peine avaler avec difficulté – l'art de tenir les baguettes n'était visiblement pas enseigner à Midgar – le larbin de Shinra se mette à cracher feu et flammes. Enfin, pour être franc, il était devenu très rouge, avait eu l'air de suffoquer, poussait des râles incompréhensibles et courrait à droit et à gauche comme s'il avait été atteint d'un sort de folie.

Godo Kisaragi porta prudemment un morceau de viande à son nez et renifla, cherchant l'odeur d'un poison, l'explication la plus probable à cette débandade. Le résultat ne fut pas ce qu'il escomptait. « Mais on dirait que ça sens… le wasabi… » Finit-il tout bas, réalisant brusquement ce qui venait très certainement de se passer.

Yuffie.

Que lui avait-elle dit ce matin, déjà ? Quelque chose comme quoi '_elle avait honte de lui pour accepter de recevoir ce *censuré* chez eux et en plus de le traiter comme un invité de marque alors que lui et ses *censuré* d'employeurs avaient totalement pillé leur pays et *censuré*, ils avaient piqué toute leur matéria !_'

Ce à quoi il avait répondu que '_elle ne comprenait visiblement rien à la politique et que, bien sûr, il n'était pas plus heureux qu'elle de recevoir ces *censurés* de Shinra, mais en tant que chef d'Etat, il ne pouvait faire autrement._'

Avait suivi une longue diatribe sur le fait que 'lorsqu'elle _serait reine, elle les enverrait tous se faire *censuré*._' Auquel il avait placidement répondu à la petite fille de 10 ans que '_ce n'était pas encore demain la veille, alors en attendant, promets moi de ne pas faire de vague pendant que nous recevrons ce Monsieur.'_

Le regard sombre, elle avait promis de ne rien faire… pendant la réception et le dîner. Oui, mais avant ? Oh, Godo savait qu'il aurait dû faire attention à ses mots !

Que lui avait dit Shao, la vieille cuisinière ? Que Yuffie était venue prendre un fruit comme collation ce matin en cuisine, pendant la préparation du festin.

Et, honte sur lui, il n'avait rien suspecté. Mais il aurait dû ! Surtout en voyant sa fille unique si polie, si bien coiffée, engoncée dans la tenue traditionnelle royale de quatorze kimonos superposés sans qu'elle se plaigne de leur poids cumulé.

La jeune princesse héritière manipulant avec soin ses baguettes, et qui, à aucun moment n'avait interrompu son repas pour suivre des yeux le représentant de Shinra, continua de porter ses aliments à sa bouche et de manger comme si de rien n'était son repas.

Tout au plus se contenta-t-elle d'esquisser un minuscule sourire et de répondre hautainement. « Tss, ces gens de Shinra… aucunes manières. Ne trouvez-vous pas, père ? »

_Oh la garce… mais quelle actrice_, songea une seconde son géniteur tout en gardant une expression neutre. Expression qui s'effondra aussitôt qu'il reposa les yeux sur le dignitaire de la Shinra, toujours entrain de courir comme un fou partout tout en tenant sa gorge.

D'un geste, il indiqua à l'une des servantes de tendre au malheureux laquais du Président une pleine cruche d'eau, sur laquelle il se jeta comme ses maîtres sur la matéria.

Lord Godo soupira. L'incident diplomatique n'était pas loin, il le sentait. Enfin, peut-être réussirait-il à calmer les choses sans trop de problèmes.

Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux que, tout à sa joie pas si secrète que ça pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien, sa fille n'ait pas décidé d'improviser une dance de la victoire séance tenante…


	3. Voyages, Routes et Shinra

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour Yuffie blâmant le reste du monde et surtout la Shinra pour tous ses maux ; se situe avant la première visite d'Avalanche à Nibelheim.

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy 7 est la propriété de Squaresoft, pas la mienne.

Résumé : Yuffie et le mal des transports, où pourquoi la Shinra est entièrement responsable de cet état de fait… et du déclin de son 'business'.

**Voyages, Routes et Shinra**

En haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite, haut, bas, gauche droit, gauche, droite, bas, haut, gauche, droite…

Dans le buggy (_Volé à la Shinra ! Ah ! Comme quoi les terroristes écolos ne valait pas spécialement mieux qu'elle !_), les passagers étaient cahotés, envoyés à droite et à gauche malgré les harnais de sécurité. Enfin, ce n'était pour eux qu'un problème mineur l'essentiel, pour eux, était de pouvoir suivre la piste (en mauvais état) sans croiser trop de monstres et de franchir les guets sans avoir à se mouiller.

Le gain de temps qu'ils avaient enregistré dans leur voyage était non négligeable. Evidemment, viendrait bien un moment ou un autre où le carburant leur ferait défaut, aussi valait mieux profiter du véhicule le plus longtemps possible…

Cela dit, il y avait un membre d'Avalanche pour qui le voyage ressemblait à une marche forcée à travers le dernier cercle de l'Enfer.

Pâle, ramassée dans un coin, une main devant la bouche et un bras serrée autour de son ventre, le plus jeune membre du groupe s'efforçait désespérément de ne pas rendre son déjeuner. Sut été mortifiant, surtout pour une princesse comme elle. Heureusement, personne ici n'était au courant de ce petit mini-maxi détail…

-Yuffie ? » S'éleva une voix inquiète à la consonance indubitablement féminine. « Est-ce que ça va ?

Yuffie grogna comme si elle était mourante. Elle entendit le rire pas si sous cape que ça de Barret et en conçus une profonde vexation. Non mais, on ne se moquait pas des gens malades !

Une main fraiche aux ongles impeccablement manucurés (comment était-ce possible étant donné le nombre de combats qu'ils livraient tous les jours, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée) apparut dans son champ de vision et se posa sur son front. L'état des ongles et la pâleur presque translucide de la peau trahissaient l'identité du propriétaire du membre et elle pouvait sentir les yeux étincelant d'Aeris posés sur elle, devinant sans peine qu'ils seraient remplis d'inquiétude et de compassion.

Hum, c'était pas si désagréable d'avoir quelqu'un aux petits soins pour vous. Quelque part, ça lui avait manqué… Généralement, c'était les servantes du château qui l'entouraient de petites marques d'affections comme celles là… jusqu'à ce qu'elle les fasse tourner en bourrique d'une façon ou d'une autre, bien entendu. Ensuite, elles avaient plutôt tendances à l'éviter comme la peste où à suggérer des rites d'exorcisme et de purification à son encontre.

Le pire, c'était quand son père faisait mine de les approuver… Le traître !

Le buggy fit un brusque saut en avant, déséquilibrant tout le monde à l'intérieur Cloud marmonna un 'désolé' (Kami-sama, où avait-il eu son permis de conduite ? Non, barrez ça avait-il seulement eu son permis de conduire ?), Barret cria quelque chose de crû, Tifa cria de surprise, Red fut projeté contre une paroi en bougonnant, et Aeris dut se rattraper à une poignée pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Yuffie hoqueta violement tout en se roulant d'avantage en boule.

-Les routes… Ces fichues routes… Ca, » marmonna-t-elle entre deux profondes respirations destinées à calmer sa nausée grandissante, « ça me fait au moins une très, très bonne raison dans vouloir à la Shinra. Rien que pour ça, une révolution pourrait éclater ! Fichu mal des transports, » gémit-elle avec force. « C'est leur faute aussi ! »

Aeris cligna des yeux, interloquée. « Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle.

-N'est-ce pas évident ? » Grommela Yuffie en sentant une boule se former au fond de son estomac. « Cette sal…

-Yuffie, langage, » l'avertit Aeris l'air sévère.

Mince, on aurait dit son père…

-… saleté de compagnie (_c'est bon ? Ca passe l'inspection ?_), » continua-t-elle malgré tout, « a la main mise sur les sociétés de transport et sur l'aménagement des routes dans tous les territoires. Ils sont supposés construire des routes bétonnées et des autoroutes sur l'ensemble du continent, mais jusqu'à présent : rien ! Des clous ! Nada ! Ca fait râler les sociétés de tourisme et de voyages organisés qui menacent de mettre la clé sous la porte !

Cloud donna un brusque coup de volant, probablement pour éviter un obstacle – à moins que ce ne fussent les paroles de Yuffie qui l'eut interpelé. Dur à dire de là où elle était.

-Mais d'où sais-tu cela ? » Demanda Tifa, les yeux ronds. Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu à ce sujet. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas quitté Midgar depuis des années, et ses préoccupations majeures ces derniers mois avaient tournées autour de Cloud, Marlène, Seventh Paradise, Avalanche, et mettre des bâtons dans les roues dentées de la Shinra…

Yuffie prit l'air vaguement insulté. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient exactement ? Qu'elle manquait de cervelle ?

-Au risque de vous surprendre, je lis, figurez-vous, » dit-elle en réprimant un haut-le-cœur sous un nouveau cahot. « Il en va de mon gagne-pain vous croyez que j'attaque les gens à l'aveuglette en espérant qu'ils ont des devises ? Nan, répondez pas à ça, j'ai pas l'impression que j'aimerai la réponse, » coupa-t-elle en apercevant Tifa et Barret échanger un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Toujours est-il que j'ai besoin de connaître les meilleurs coins pour croiser des pige… des vict… euh, des voyageurs, » bafouilla-t-elle devant le regard fixe d'Aeris. « L'ennui, c'est qu'avec le manque de routes valides, ben, à part des convois armés de la Shinra et des dingues bien armés qui voyagent seuls ou en bandes, y a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. Et comme la plupart des routes restantes sont dans un état similaire à celle-ci, » grimaça-t-elle, « ça n'incite pas les gens à voyager. Et ça se comprend ! » Finit-elle par hurler avant de plaquer les deux mains contre sa bouche.

Une des mains d'Aeris dessinait des petits cercles dans son dos, cherchant à l'apaiser un coup de queue de Nanaki/Red XIII envoya valdinguer jusqu'à elle un sac en papier vide. Elle lui lança un regard incendiaire il lui répondit par un sourire plein de crocs et un haussement d'épaules… de pattes inférieures.

Yuffie ouvrit le sac à ma va-vite et le tint devant elle mieux vallait être prudente. Ce coup-ci, elle se sentait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, très, très, très mal…

-Et, » commença la voix de Cloud depuis le poste de pilotage, « ça influe sur ton mal des transports parce que... ?

-Parce que, tête de chocobo, » gémit Yuffie, « j'ai jamais eu et n'aurait probablement jamais le mal des transports sur une belle route bien lisse, même assise dans un de ces engins du diable !

Cloud donna un autre coup de volant, probablement pour se venger du 'tête de chocobo'. (Ce qui, en toute logique, n'aurait pas dû le vexer, puisque c'était parfaitement vrai !)

Et cette fois, la nausée fut la plus forte, et elle vomit dans le sac de Red.

-Oh, Yuffie, » murmura Aeris avec pitié. Elle s'écarta un peu et se mit à farfouiller dans son sac. « Cloud, pourrions-nous faire une pause ? Je crois qu'elle en a vraiment besoin…

Le blond répondit par la négative.

-Impossible pour le moment on attaque la côte. Nibelheim… enfin, ce qu'il en reste, » grimaça-t-il, « est à moins d'une heure de route. On s'y arrêtera pour la nuit. Mais d'ici là, ce n'est pas prudent trop de loups, » se justifia-t-il.

Tifa approuva d'un hochement de tête, les mains serrant le tissu de son short avec force. _Nibelheim_…

Cloud appuya un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur, en proie à ses pensées.

Cela dit, les imprécations et les geignements de Yuffie commençaient à détendre l'atmosphère dans le reste du buggy. A vrai dire, ses mimiques prêtaient à rire.

Et bien mal leur en pris.

Malgré cette première 'purge', Yuffie se sentait devenir de plus en plus verte au fur et à mesure que le véhicule prenait de la vitesse et des virages et, en même temps, du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir l'air goguenard de ses compagnons de voyage.

Barret ne cachait plus son hilarité devant sa situation 'délicate', Red battait la queue beaucoup trop vite pour être honnête, et même si Tifa avait l'air concernée, il y avait comme une petite leur dans ses yeux que la jeune ninja connaissait bien : la malice.

Au poste de pilotage, elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Cloud, mais si jamais elle l'entendait émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul son, il allait finir avec son épée enfoncée dans le…

-Yuffie ? » Aeris coupa court à ses pensées vengeresses avec un gentil sourire, tout en lui tendant un flacon de liquide bleuté. « Essayes une potion cela te fera peut-être du bien…

Oh, cette fille était un ange ! Un peu trop gentil et innocent et bizarre à son goût –parce que personne d'aussi parfait ne pouvait être tout à fait honnête et/ou normal les trois quarts du temps, derrière ce gentil masque se dissimulait un psychopathe en puissance cherchant à vous bouffez le foie avec des fèves et un verre de chianti – mais un vrai ange quand même !

Ok, Yuffie savait déjà que la potion ne lui ferait rien (elle avait déjà tenté le coup auparavant et les remèdes, les antidotes et autres élixirs n'étaient pas beaucoup plus efficaces), mais le simple fait de suggérer quelque chose pour son mal des transports lui venait droit au cœur.

Cela la fit presque hésiter sur son Grand Plan Super Génial de leur piquer leurs matérias. Presque.

Parce qu'une Sainte Mère des Anges Aeris ne rachetait pas les péchés autres !

Elle hoqueta à nouveau, ouvrant à nouveau le sac en papier, au cas où.

La petite bande de traîtres était toujours à se gausser d'elle.

Ooooooohhhhhh, mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Non mais dites donc ! Elle les attendait au tournant et ça vengeance serait terrible !

Terrible !

…

Dès que sa nausée serait passée, bien sûr.


	4. Potion et Cocktail

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; Yuffie prend sa revanche comme elle peut ; possible OOC des personnages.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, j'en ai bien peur…

Résumé : Après les événements de '_Voyages, Routes et Shinra'_, Yuffie a finalement trouvé l'occasion de se venger du petit groupe…

Timeline : Après la visite à Nibelheim (d'où la brève apparition de Vincent dans cette histoire) mais avant l'arrivée à Rocket Town (d'où l'absence de Cid)

**Potion et Cocktail**

L'incident avait pris moins d'une minute. Tifa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant disparaître la presque totalité de leur groupe dehors, courrant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elle fit un geste pour se lever, mais Aeris, déjà debout, posa une main sur son poignet et chuchota rapidement : « Je m'en charge. » avant de disparaître elle aussi par la porte restée grande ouverte.

L'ancienne barmaid essaya de retrouver le fil des événements.

Tout d'abord, ils étaient arrivés dans le petit village après avoir traversé le mont Nibel. Ok. Ensuite, ils avaient réservés immédiatement des chambres à l'hôtel et étaient venus s'attablaient pour passer commande d'un dîner. Bien, jusque là, pas de soucis.

Vincent, le nouvel arrivant, s'était excusé, prétextant une course à faire. Ils ne restaient donc plus que Tifa elle-même, Aeris, Cloud, Yuffie, Barret et Red ; Cait Sith, la drôle de peluche qui les accompagnait depuis l'incident du Gold Saucer, ayant décidé de recharger ses batteries dans une des chambres de l'hôtel.

Ensuite… Ensuite, ils avaient finalement décidé de s'occuper de panser leurs plaies, au sens littéral du terme. Les filles avaient déjà pris le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans leur tenue et de se soigner correctement avant de redescendre, mais ce n'était pas le cas des membres masculins d'Avalanche.

Il ne s'agissait en gros que de quelques égratignures sans trop de gravité et d'une assez belle collection de bleus passant par tous les tons de la gamme chromatique, mais c'était assez inconvénient de se montrer dans cet état dans un milieu civilisé.

Cela dit, Yuffie était descendue en emportant sa sacoche personnelle – rien de bizarre à cela la ninja gardait toujours son sac avec elle, où qu'ils soient – et elle leur avait dit de se servir dans ses réserves…

Le 'tilt' de compréhension de Tifa fut presque audible. Courroucée, la brune tourna son regard sur Yuffie qui, comme si de rien n'était, lisait le menu.

-Yuffie… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette potion ?

-Potion ? Quelle potion ? » Demanda la benjamine d'Avalanche en relevant la tête de sa lecture, les yeux pleins d'une innocence feinte qui ne trompa pas Tifa une seule seconde.

-La potion que tu as donnée à Cloud, Red XIII et Barret, » grinça Tifa, se levant se chaise pour dominer la jeune file de toute sa hauteur.

-Mais je ne leur ai rien donné du tout, » répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air sincèrement étonnée.

-Yuffie… » L'avertit Tifa, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je leur ai simplement dis de prendre autant de flacons qu'il leur en faudrait dans ma sacoche. Donc, techniquement, je ne leur ais rien donné du tout, » observa Yuffie, l'air ennuyée, à présent.

Tifa ne s'y laissa pas prendre, cependant.

-Ca, ça s'appelle jouer sur les mots, jeune fille. Maintenant, répond à la question qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ces flacons ?

-Hum, juste un petit cocktail spécial maison… » Répondit la petite ninja en entortillant une courte mèche de cheveux autour de son index. « Absolument sans danger, je t'assure ils vont peut-être avoir du mal à sentir le goûts des aliments pendant quelques temps, mais ils ne devraient pas en mourir.

-Yuffie, » gronda Tifa d'une fois sourde tout en faisant craquer ses jointures de manière significative, « qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ces flacons ? Tu as trente seconde pour parler, où je sens que je vais m'énerver…

La Wutaïenne leva les bras en l'air, comme pour dire '_je me rends'_ elle trouva le cran de rire, mais son rire était quelque peu nerveux. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur de Tifa – _nope, pas du tout, Yuffie Kisaragi n'avait peur de rien ni de personne_ – mais elle n'avait pas envie que la brune pulpeuse la réduise en chair à pâtée sanglante avec ses nouveaux gants.

Si elle devait les étrenner, autant que ce soit sur un monstre ou un des Turks, merci bien.

Aussi entreprit-elle de lui fournir quelques explications.

-Oh, trois fois rien, je t'assure : une part de sake Wutaïen, une part de vodka Iciclienne, un zeste de Whisky pur Kalm et une rasade de sauce Tabasco extra-forte, avec un poil de colorant pour modifier la couleur. Le tout bien secoué et reversé dans des bouteilles de potions vides qui ne me servaient plus à rien mais que j'aurais détesté devoir jeter en pleine nature.

Tifa ouvrit la bouche en grand. Yufie lui sourit innocemment.

-Quoi ? Je pensais qu'Avalanche était un groupe écolo ? Logiquement, Barret, pour ne citer que lui, devrait être content que je ne balance pas mes récipients usagés dans la nature et que je fasse du recyclage !

-Tu leur as tendu un piège, » comprit Tifa en un éclair, et elle se laissa lourdement retombée sur sa chaise. « Seigneur…

C'était… retord. Et très efficace, apparemment.

Yuffie n'infirma ni n'affirma la réalisation de Tifa. A la place, elle bascula un peu sa chaise en arrière et croisa les pieds sur la table. De là où elle était, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la fenêtre, et donc sur la scène qui se déroulait au dehors.

Penchés – affalés, oui ! – devant un abreuvoir à Chocobos, la Wutaïenne pouvait voir les trois membres mâles de l'équipe qui avaient ingurgité son '_Cocktail Spécial'_ essayer de se noyer dans le liquide clair.

Quelques flaques à la couleur suspicieuse – quelqu'un avait apparemment mal supporté le mélange – entouraient l'abreuvoir, tandis qu'Aeris, brave âme, se tenait à proximité derrière eux, tenant une bouteille de ce qui semblait être de l'antidote dans une main et une matéria verte de type Guérir dans l' autre.

Du coin de l'œil, la ninja aperçut, impassible, Vincent Valentine, le nouveau membre de leur drôle de groupe, continuait à marchander avec un individu inconnu ce qui semblait être l'achat de munitions pour son arme, si elle devait en croire la poignée de balle qu'il venait de fourrer dans sa poche. C'est à peine s'il jeta un regard à ses infortunés compagnons.

Tifa frappa du poing sur la table, forçant Yuffie à reporter son attention sur elle. C'est avec regret qu'elle quitta des yeux le délectable spectacle issu de son génie machiavélique.

-Comment as-tu pu leur faire ça ? » Demanda son aînée.

Yuffie rit à gorge déployée. Oh, comme il faisait bon de prendre sa revanche, même de façon détournée !

-Mais je ne leur ai rien fais, Tifa ! Honnêtement ! Ils se sont fait ça tout seuls !

-A d'autres ! » Siffla Tifa entre ses dents.

Yuffie renifla bruyamment.

-Eh, c'est pas moi qui leur ais mis en main ! Il y a v_raiment_ des bouteilles de potion dans mes affaires ! » Pour preuve, elle tira deux flacons de la poche avant de la sacoche qui était restée accrochée à sa chaise les deux contenaient un liquide bleu, mais l'un était beaucoup plus clair et limpide que l'autre. Assurément, il ne pouvait pas s'agir du même contenu.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Tifa avait notée la différence, elle les fit promptement disparaître avant de continuer sa diatribe.

-C'est pas de ma faute s'ils ne sont pas capables de faire la différence entre une vraie et un placébo à l'œil nu ! Toi, je parie que tu ne t'y serais pas laissé prendre ! Et puis, en tant que barmaid, je pensais que tu apprécierais mon génie des mélanges ! » Ajouta-t-elle après un moment.

Sur ce point, Tifa était intérieurement d'accord ; elle aussi connaissait la technique, et elle l'avait plus d'une fois employée sur des pochtrons du Secteur 7 et quelques employés de Shinra venus au bar et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à voir en peinture.

Mais tout de même… Sur ses propres coéquipiers ?

-Tu les hais à ce point ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant elle aussi le petit groupe dehors. La queue de Red battait rapidement sur le sol, et sa crinière était trempée. Barret avalait dose après dose d'antidote. Cloud, la tête entre les mains, avait relevé la tête de l'abreuvoir mais paraissait toujours très, très vert.

Yuffie cligna des yeux, surprise.

-Haïr ? Moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant. « Mais où vas-tu chercher ça ? Je me contente simplement de remettre les compteurs à zéro entre nous.

Ceci dit, mentalement, elle raya les noms des trois mâles de sa liste de **'Futures Victimes'**. Et, bien que sa compagne n'en sache rien, celui de Tifa s'y trouvait encore…

Un grand sourire fendit le visage de Yuffie les réjouissances étaient encore loin d'être finies…

**Fin ?**


	5. Question Vestimentaire

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; Yuffie s'amusant au dépend des autres possible OOC des personnages.

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy 7 et ses personnages sont la propriété de Square.

Résumé : Après l'incident avec Don Cornéo, Yuffie décide d'être un peu plus 'soft' avec Tifa. Enfin, 'soft'…

Timeline : Juste après la visite de l'équipe à Wutai, et l'incident avec Don Cornéo.

**Question Vestimentaire**

Bon, elle leur devait une fière chandelle. Sans eux, ce vieux vicieux l'aurait…

Erk !

Il faudrait qu'elle fasse un petit quelque chose pour remercier les Turks… éventuellement. Si jamais elle était dans un bon jour. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait éviter d'utiliser une Matéria Invocation sur eux pendant leurs… oh… deux prochaines rencontres ?

Il faudrait aussi qu'elle soit un peu plus coulante avec AVALANCHE ; ils avaient accepté qu'elle reste, après tout.

Mais…

Elle avait toujours un compte à régler avec Tifa.

Evidemment, elle pouvait totalement laisser tomber l'idée, mais… Non, définitivement non. Le plan A n'était plus une option, cependant. Ce serait trop… méchant. Yuffie reposa le sac de poil à gratter avec regret. Bah, il servirait une autre fois.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire… ?

Hum…

Ah, ça y est ! Ca, ça pouvait marcher !

Dans la solitude de sa chambre, la jeune ninja commença à rire.

* * *

-Lord Godo, pardonnez mon effronterie, mais… votre fille est vraiment… machiavélique.

Godo Kisaragi jeta un regard las à la servante qui venait de parler.

-Et encore, je trouve qu'elle s'est beaucoup calmée depuis qu'elle a commencé à parcourir le vaste monde, » répondit-il en levant sa coupe de saké pour qu'il la resserve. « Si je vous racontais tous les affronts et tous les tours qu'elle m'a fait subir avant de prendre la fille de l'air au beau milieu de la nuit…

Il poussa un énorme soupir avant de se pencher un peu plus par la fenêtre. Au dehors, c'était la fête ; des gens en somptueux kimonos marchaient dans les rues en portant des lanternes. Même dans la semi-clarté des torches, il pouvait reconnaître entre milles les têtes blondes du SOLDAT et son ami le fumeur malpoli, ainsi que le colosse noir qui avait accompagné – ou plutôt, pourchassés – sa fille dans les rues une journée plus tôt. Sans compter le fauve rouge à la crinière ébouriffée, les deux jeunes femmes, la drôle de peluche de mog géante et l'homme aux allures de vampires qui les suivaient.

Vol de Matéria sur des types aussi baraqués, obstinés et lourdement armés ? Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de sa fille ? Non, en fait, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Cette histoire avait bien failli mal finir; Yuffie avait eu beaucoup de chances qu'apparemment, ses « amis » ne soient pas exactement rancuniers. En tout cas, pas assez pour la tuer ou les empêcher de la suivre.

Mais Yuffie, elle, avait de la rancune pour neuf.

Il ne savait pas exactement quel péché mortel la femme aux cheveux sombres avait commis contre sa fille, mais la jeune princesse avait décidé que l'instant était idéal pour une revanche… subtile.

Etonnant; il y a deux ans à peine, l'idée du subtil pour Yuffie consistait à verser des laxatifs dans la moitié des plats du banquet annuel donné pour les responsables de la Shinra et à faire passer le… résultat pour une malencontreuse intoxication alimentaire (le coup du wasabi était devenu vieux et prévisible).

Il avait l'habitude des coups fourrés de la part de sa progéniture. Mais ça… ça…

C'était nouveau.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que la chair de sa chair pouvait jouer sur l'incompréhension de la mode vestimentaire locale par des personnes issues des continents de l'Est pour se venger sans avoir recours aux drogues et autres substances illicites, au chantage et à l'extorsion.

Oui, elle avait changé.

Et pas forcément pour le mieux.

La sonnette d'alarme n'avait pas sonné quand Yuffie avait offert de guider ses « amis » dans les rues pendant la fête. Elle avait commencé à retentir quand elle avait évoqué la mode locale. Il s'était vaguement douté de quelque chose lorsque Yuffie avait commandé les kimonos à un maitre tailleur vivant près du quartier de la lanterne rouge.

Mais il n'avait rien vu d'extravaguant ou d'inconvenant dans ceux des hommes, cela dit. Il avait pensé que finalement, il s'était fait des soucis pour rien, quand… Les demoiselles étaient arrivées à la suite de sa fille.

Pas de problème avec la première – charmant kimono rose, conservateur, cheveux relevés en chignon compliqué, piqué d'aiguilles, pas ou peu de maquillage, délicieuse – ni avec Yuffie (sauf que le kimono qu'elle portait avait autrefois appartenu à feue sa mère, et Godo avait senti un pincement au cœur en le voyant). Mais la troisième, la plus… physiquement développée…

Il avait cru s'étrangler. La longueur du vêtement était standard, pas de problème. La couleur, un peu tape à l'œil –rouge et violet, brodé de fleurs dorées. Le maquillage, un peu trop outrancier, mais encore dans les limites du raisonnable et du bon goût. Mais sa ceinture… elle était nouée sur le devant. La marque des Oiran, les courtisanes. Et sa poitrine était bien trop à l'étroit… ça sautait aux yeux. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise…

Il s'était définitivement étranglé avec sa salive quand Yuffie, apparemment pleine de sollicitude, avait ouvert d'un grand geste les pans de tissus et les avait réarrangés pour… aider son amie à être plus à son aise.

Sans se soucier de l'auditoire masculin en général, et de son père en particulier.

Godo avait pris la fuite précipitamment, avant qu'un incident malheureux survienne.

Peut-être aurait-il du dire un mot aux étrangers ?

… Nan. Sinon, Yuffie lui aurait encore joué un tour de cochon.

Cette petite peste l'aurait désigné comme prochaine victime. Et, tout compte, fait, ce n'était pas bien méchant. La fille était barmaid, et apparemment de taille à tenir tête à un béhémoth, alors quelques poivrots ou quelques hommes un peu trop entreprenants…

D'un autre côté, le grand ténébreux aux yeux rouges avait eu un regard bizarre quand il avait vu le résultat il ne devait pas être dupe. Le blond fumant comme un sapeur non-plus à dire vrai, il en avait laissé tombé sa cigarette.

Curieux, qu'aucun des deux n'ait fait de commentaire. D'un autre côté, peut-être y avait-il des tensions sous-jacentes dans le groupe ? Ou, plus simplement, comme tous les mâles normalement constitués, ils avaient décidé que se rincer l'œil était plus important que la vérité.

Tout de même, il n'avait encore jamais vu un kimono de femme dévoiler autant de poitrine – d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais vu non plus de Wutaiennes aussi plantureuses. Surtout sans soutien-gorge d'aucune sorte sous leur kimono. C'était presque… hypnotisant de regarder ses seins sautiller au rythme de ses pas.

La servante, qui avait elle aussi passer la tête par la fenêtre, rougit un peu en murmurant un 'Kami-sama' du bout des lèvres. Elle foudroya vaguement du regard son employeur, et Godo toussota. La servante baissa les yeux.

-Godo-sama, ce… ce n'est pas bien. Je veux dire, c'est une chose de se moquer des étrangers, mais… enfin, de là à habiller ce qui semble être l'une de ses amies comme une… une… » Elle balbutia.

-Une courtisane ? » Tenta Godo, prenant pitié d'elle. La jeune fille hocha la tête en rougissant.

-Vous croyez qu'on devrait la prévenir ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Ce n'est tout de même pas correct de notre part de ne rien dire…

Godo considéra la question avec attention.

Un cri attira son attention.

En contrebas, un homme passablement éméché venait de poser une main sur le postérieur fort attrayant de l'amie de Yuffie, et il grimaça en la voyant lui coller ce qui semblait être le plus beau crochet du droit qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Ci cet homme n'avait pas au minimum la mâchoire fracturée, il n'y comprenait plus rien.

La tête de l'ivrogne alla heurter le mur; l'amie de Yuffie était rouge de colère, l'autre choquée. Les hommes et le fauve roux semblaient prêts à sauter sur le pauvre homme. La peluche se tenait en retrait.

Yuffie elle-même, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, avait dissimulé son visage derrière son éventail déployé. Il devinait le mouvement de ses épaules, secouées par un fou-rire interne. Elle n'avait pas été assez discrète, apparemment, car la jeune fille aux yeux verts – celle en kimono rose – la regardait maintenant d'un air contrarié.

…

Est-ce que ces types avaient gardé leurs Matérias sur eux ?

Il grimaça.

-Si vous voulez prendre le risque de perdre toutes vos dents, allez-y. Moi, je crois que je préfère rester là, à boire et tenter d'oublier que j'ai une fille…

**Fin ?**


End file.
